


Words Are Very Unnecessary

by NevarDevereaux



Series: Trilateral Verse [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are intense; words are trivial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Very Unnecessary

They know how to distract him, silence the ever present voices in his mind planning, observing, and analyzing.

Overload his heightened senses. Make him lose himself in the smell of arousal and sweat, the sound of heavy breathing with the occasional sigh or breath catching, the taste of precum sliding over his tongue as the slide of a cock over his prostate causes his back to arch again.

He wishes he could see, but reaching for the blindfold only leads to his lovers pulling back, leaving his mouth and ass empty.

But his hands are free. He reaches forward, fingers wrapping around a slowly, shallowly thrusting hip. He pulls forward, knowing his intentions are read. As the leaking cock pushes further, he moans around it, anticipating the first gag, the first time his air is cut off.

“Someone wants it deep, don't they?” 

The man behind him give a hard thrust then laughs, agreeing with his face fucking companion. “Give him what he needs then.”

He pushes backwards hard. They're holding back and he's impatient. 

When they give him everything they have, he will last no longer than they will. They have played this game before, seeing how long they can drive the demons away before they hunt them down and torment them again.

He pulls on his lover's hip harder, forcing the dick down his throat, his own cock hardening when the sound of his gagging reaches his own ears.

“Damn cock hungry slut.” It shouldn't sound as fond and loving as it does, but he knows who is filling his throat and whose seed he will be swallowing sooner, hopefully, rather than later. 

When the cock begins to move faster and deeper, and a hand tangles in his hair pulling his head in counterpoint, he hums his approval.

When a hand possessively clenches each of his hips, he knows it's time. They love this as much as he does.

The angle shifts and his prostate is a direct target. He will not need a hand to grip his member and stroke. Not like this. Not when he is between these two and his need is being fulfilled so beautifully and fully.

His lover's thrusts began to speed up, pelvis slapping his ass in an every increasingly more erratic manner. He feels his own balls draw up.

He's there.

He hollows his cheeks and moves his head faster, rotating his neck and curling his tongue over the bundle of nerves just below the head. He does that a few times before he inhales as hard as he can as he pulls away.

The first spurt of cum on his tongue sends him into freefall, eyes squeezed shut, muscles locked. When the man behind him gives a short shout and slams his hips forward one last time, he can't help the mewling sound deep in his throat.

He suckles the cock in his mouth, wringing every drop greedily. When it's pulled from his lips, finally, he drops his head and gives a low whine.

“I love him when he's like this.”

“ _He's_ right here,” he manages nowhere near as flippantly as he would like.

The man who had fucked him into peace, short-lived as it may be, falls next to his other lover. “You laughed when I told you that you had no idea what kind of man he was.” 

Sam throws his head back and laughs as he removes the man's blindfold. “It's the enthusiasm, Buck.” 

“Enthusiasm?” Bucky gives Sam a dubious side-eye. “Whatever you want to call it, Sam, but the way he was deep throating your cock is not all about _enthusiasm_.” 

Bucky quiets for a moment before he nibbles at Sam's hip as he rubs Steve's back. “You ok?” 

“Mmmhmmmmm.” Steve purrs, keeping his eyes closed and grinning, sated and loose-limbed. “Better than good.” 

He remembers a time when he fought every day to be seen as an equal. After the serum, he became a leader. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, whether slender and hunched or broad and strong. It all came down to him. 

He can trust these two men, his past and his present, combining to accompany him through the future. They know he needs to get out of his own head and hand the reins to someone whom he can trust to not abuse them. They let him just be and feel for a while, servicing them and enjoying being used for their pleasure. Of course he enjoys it, but they are in control. They can speed up, slow down, back away, stop completely, make him beg. He is at their mercy. 

He feels himself drifting off as Bucky rolls out of the bed to get washcloths to clean them. When Bucky is done, he climbs in on the other side of Steve, with Sam's smile of approval. 

He will awaken like this, warm and comfortable between the men he loves. 

It is how he will sleep that is more important. No nightmares or sense of loss. 

They know how to silence the voices of what if, what should, and what did. They know how to slow the thoughts racing through his mind faster than a hurricane gust. 

They know _him_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from by Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode
> 
> I make no money from my writing and no copyright infringement intended. All these characters belong to the great minds at Marvel. I just play with them and help them express their feeling/sexuality/fetishes, then send them home. Think of me as a therapist of sorts.
> 
> I indulge my many hobbies and fandoms over at [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/). You can never have too many people to fangirl or fanboy with.


End file.
